


Love Island Westeros

by poutingsliver



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Love Island - Freeform, Multi, lots of relationships, not related AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 21:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16668262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poutingsliver/pseuds/poutingsliver
Summary: Welcome to Love Island!11 lovely singles are about to battle it out in the game of love. Will they find what they’re looking for? Or will they leave just as single? Will they make it to the end? Or be booted too soon? Find out on Love Island Westeros! From the North to Meereen meet our 11 singles and decide who you’re rooting for, get ready it’s about to be wild.(The Love Island AU that no one asked for)





	Love Island Westeros

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been binging love Island for some reason and now here I am. For convenience of the story no ones related to each other bc y’know siblings on love island would be weird. Also I’m not British but I’ve written these characters very British so I’m sorry to offend anyone if it’s cringey, I’m just too in the Love Island world to write them without the accents because then they can’t say “he’s proper fit” every 2 seconds. Also this is just character introductions so you can decide whether to invest because they’re kinda OOC. Also not all the story is interview format but there will be a bunch thrown in so if you don’t like it probably not the best story for you.

Welcome to Love Island Westeros. Today you’ll be introduced to the 11 lovely singles that will be spending their summer in the villa. Under the glowing Dornish sun they’ll get to relax and spend quality time together. However this is Love Island so let’s not forget, there’s gonna be loads of juicy drama. Get ready to meet our contestants.

For our new viewers out there, Love Island is a game where we send a bunch of young hot singles to a nice big house and hope they fall in love. The contestants have to couple up with someone every few episodes in an attempt to find the “one”. Will they find them? Let’s find out.

•••

“Hi I’m Arya! I’m 19 and from Winterfell. Lotta people say I’m really young to be looking for love, but I wouldn’t say I’m looking for love I’d just say I’m looking for a bit of fun. Plus a lotta boys are intimidated by a strong northern girl so I kinda just want to see if I can prove that wrong.”

“What would you say your type is?”

“I don’t really have a type. I really like good chat though, even though I tend to go for more of the quiet type I guess. I also really appreciate a fit bod.”

“What’s your game plan?”

“My game plan? Do people go into this with game plans? That’s kinda intense. I was just planning on winging it y’know? If something happens it happens but I’m not gonna take this too seriously, it’s a show after all.”

•••

“Hi I’m Sansa, I’m 22 and I’m from Riverrun. I’m here because I haven’t had much luck in love before but I am a hopeless romantic and I really just want a nice boy to spend my time with. Apparently that’s asking for a lot, but I’m hoping I’ll strike gold here.”

“What’s your type?”

“My type is posh. There’s nothing I love more than a posh boy. They also have to be a proper gentleman though, I can’t even deal with anymore wankers. I’ve had it up to here with them, no more. That’s really it, I mean I do fancy blondes but that’s not a game changer.”

“What’s your game plan?”

“I’m embarrassed to say this but honestly my plan is to find my match like straight away and then just cling to him and hope it works out. I’m not really about stepping on toes, when I go head to head with girls it just doesn’t work out so I’d like to avoid that completely.”

•••

“My name is Margaery, I’m 25, and I’m from Highgarden. My ex’s biggest complaint about me is that I’m too posh. Actually, it was that and I was too nice but I take that as a compliment. Especially from that wanker. I’m definitely here to find the “one” but I wouldn’t mind working the field first if you know what I mean.”

“What’s your type?”

“I love a manly man, like you know, the muscles, the beard, just that rugged look. It really gets me going. But he’s also got to be witty, I can’t stand a boring guy.”

“What’s your game plan?”

“To take what I want. No questions about that. If I see something I like I’m taking it and no girl or boy is standing in my way. That’s just how I am.”

•••

“I’m Daenerys, but you can call me Dany, I’m 25 and from Pentos. I’d call myself quite cultured and worldly. I speak like 5 languages, and have lived in too many different places to name, and because of this I find it hard to find someone. I just feel like they can’t keep up with me half the time. I’m very adventurous as well yet I’m really serious too, so I just feel like men are intimidated by me. Also all the men I’ve dated have wanted to settle down and that is not what I want to do, I want a man that is still down to adventure and enjoy life with me. But at the end of the day I’m really just here to enjoy myself.”

“What’s your type?”

“I do like tough looking guys, it’s quite hot. But really I want a guy that’s not controlling, like I know this is bad but I’m a control freak and I can’t deal with someone else trying to take charge it drives me absolutely mental. So I want a guy that is willing to let me wear the pants, y’know?”

“What’s your game plan?”

“I just got out of a quite serious relationship so I would really like to just play the field a bit, y’know? Also I’m a pot stirrer so I am fully prepared to ruffle a few feathers along the way. It’s gonna be great.”

•••

“Hi I’m Missandei I’m 20 and from Meereen. In all honesty I have no idea why I’m here, obviously I’m hoping to find love but this is like so not me. I’m quite quiet and reserved and not really the type to be successful in situation like this but I guess I’m just here to expand my life a bit.”

“What’s your type?”

“I don’t really know. I like boys with banter, I really do. But also I have a thing for sensitive guys, I love when guys are sweet and yknow not total knobs.”

“What’s your game plan?”

“I know everyone says ‘it’s not friend Island’ but I genuinely do want to make friends and I hope one of these friendships will end in love but you never know. I just don’t like to rush things so I’d just prefer to start as friends, god some guys gonna hate me for that innit he?”

•••

“Hello! I’m Myrcella I’m 23 and I’m from Casterly Rock. My family wants me to settle down but unfortunately I’ve never even had a real boyfriend. So, I am here to try to land one. Although I am totally not expecting that guy to settle down with me, I mean it’s Love Island obviously, who knows what’ll come from it.”

“What’s your type?”

“Northerners. Gods I love a good Northerner. I really hope there’s at least one on the show, I’d be very disappointed if there wasn’t. I mean that accent is just to die for. Beards are really great too, I think because they solidify the whole Northern feel. Gods if my mother heard me she’d be so disappointed, she wants me to find a proper boy from the Westerlands and that’s just not gonna happen. Sorry mum.”

“What’s your game plan?”

“It’s just kinda, go with the flow let things happen. Unless there’s a Northerner involved, then it’s destroy everything in my path and land me that man.”

•••

“Hello. I’m Jon. I’m 25 and from Castle Black. So I’m like almost as Northen as they come. I feel like Northerners have a bit of a negative stereotype against them so we’ll see how that goes but I’m here to hopefully meet a girl that’ll steal my heart. I’m kind of a lonely guy and rather reserved, I’m hoping someone will change that.”

“What’s your type?”

“Feisty. I love a good lass with fire y’know? She’s gotta stand up for herself and be outgoing and take what she wants, and then you’ve got me, that’s it I’m sold.”

“What’s your game plan?”

“I’m not very outgoing at all, I don’t usually stand out so I’m really hoping to wow someone early on and just hope for the best.”

•••

“I’m Robb, I’m 27, and I’m from Winterfell. I recently got out of a 5 year relationship, we were engaged. She cheated on me and I broke it off, and obviously it was really life changing. I’m a free man now though, and I’m very pleased about that and now I’m ready to get out there again and what better way than Love Island?”

“What’s your type?”

“My ex was kinda boring so I’m looking for a lass that’s a bit a fun, just someone with a wild side, I think that’d be nice. Other than as long as she’s good looking than I’m content.”

“What’s your game plan?”

“Have fun. Get to know everyone. Try not to start drama. Those are my 3 rules and for some reason I feel like that third one just isn’t gonna work out.”

•••

“Im Theon I’m 28 and from Pyke. And I’m here to have some fuuuunnnn! I’m really not looking for anything too serious I just want to enjoy life and admire some fit birds, y’know?”

“What’s your type?”

“Big boobs, nice bum, I like girls that work out they always have a rockin bod. Personality doesn’t matter much to me, some would call me shallow but hey that’s just how it is y’know.”

“What’s your game plan?”

“Simple. Shag the fittest girl. That’s really what I’m here for.”

•••

“I’m Loras I’m 26, and I’m Highgarden. I’m really just here to soak up the sun, but keep that between you and me.”

“What’s your type?”

“Dunno. I like down to earth people though, not too high strung and doesn’t take things too seriously. Just someone that’s chill.”

“What’s your game plan?”

“Drink a lot of alcohol and relax by the pool. Sure I’d like to find love but man this is a sweet vacation, I’m gonna take advantage.”

•••

“I’m Joffrey. I’m 23 and from King’s Landing. I’m here to find the girl of my dreams and bring her home.”

“What’s your type?”

“Thin, but curves in the right places. Nice skin and nice eyes. And also not too loud, I like gentle girls that don’t say much.”

“What’s your game plan?”

“Screw everybody. Not literally. It’s just every man for himself here and I intend to get what I want.”

•••

“Um I’m Gendry. I’m 24 and I’m from Flee Bottom. I’m really nervous to be on the show because I personally don’t know how I’m supposed to compare to the other guys that are going to be on the show. But I’m willing to try my best and hopefully land myself a real nice girl.”

“What’s your type?”

“A girl with banter. I love someone who can easily back and forth with me, it’s just so attractive. I also have a thing for brunettes, it’s just something about dark hair that really makes me melt.”

“What’s your game plan?”

“I’m hoping to somehow dazzle someone with my personality, although one girl once told me talking to me was like watching paint dry, so I’m not sure how successful that plan is. But a guy can dream.”

•••

Now you’ve met the contestants and I’m sure you’ve already decided who you want together as well. Unfortunately you’ll have to wait until next episode to find out who the boys will pick. Stay tuned.

**Author's Note:**

> Pssst... if anyone is actually into this lemme know if you really wanna see a certain couple together, I’m open to anything


End file.
